Sgt Peppers
by Headless Angel
Summary: Una casa solitaria, frio y un viejo LP. Snowbaz fluff


Escribí esto en la biblioteca de la escuela xd creo que debería dejar de fumarme lo que sea que me fumo. Y si xd me gustan _demasiado_ los Beatles.

 _Este va dedicado a todos los que como yo, son fieles miembros del club de los corazones solitarios._

Eran las primeras vacaciones en la universidad. Las de invierno. El ambiente en la casa de los Grimm-Pitch era cálido. Tanto como podía serlo el hogar de una de las familias más antiguas y de mayor abolengo.

Simon fue allí a pasar las fiestas, por invitación de su novio. El rubio esta vez no se negó, el padre de Baz lo trataba de un modo frio, pero cordial. Podía vivir de esa manera durante los días desde víspera de navidad hasta año nuevo. Con el resto de la familia, no había ningún problema. Además, era la primera vez que celebrarían las fiestas decembrinas y su aniversario como pareja.

También había pasado un año de lo que ahora llamaban "El desastre de la Capilla Blanca"

Los trámites y demás habían terminado meses atrás, pero el asunto en si aún no. Por un lado, la atmósfera mágica se curaba a una sorprendente velocidad. Aún así era claro que ninguno de los sobrevivientes había sanado del todo. Tenían días buenos y otros no tanto. Todos estaban siguiendo adelante y eso era, principalmente, lo que los estaba ayudando.

Aquel día de invierno era frio y gris, sin embargo, tanto Simon como Baz se sentían bien, casi como cualquier pareja adolecente típica, que pasaba una tarde acurrucada frente al fuego El vampiro, sentado en un sillón como si fuese un rey ( _Parecía un rey)_ y el ex–mago acurrucado en sus pies, con la cabeza en el regazo de su novio.

La familia de Baz había salido y ellos se apropiaron de la sala, llevando bollitos de cereza, té, leche y un viejo tocadiscos rescatado de la habitación de Fiona. Además de varios LP´s. El particular sonido del aparato, la música de años y el frio cargaban el ambiente de una nostalgia tranquilla que a los jóvenes les encantó.

Habían estado escuchando algo muy del estilo de los cincuentas cuando el tocadiscos, que cambiaba de Lp sólo, gracias a algún hechizo, empezó a tocar al " _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ ". Simon no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, una risa juvenil. Dejó a un lado el bollito que se estaba comiendo y dijo, un poco para Baz, un poco para sí mismo.

— ¿Los Beatles? —El rubio no pudo evitar reír de nuevo— ¿Es enserio?

—Si Snow. ¿Qué tiene de raro? — Lo dijo con un tono serio, pero la realidad era que estaba encantado con la risa de su niño dorado.

—Lámame Simon. Y lo raro no son ellos, lo raro es que esto está entre la colección de Fiona. Ella parece el tipo de persona que prefiere a Los Stones.

—En momentos así—Dijo Baz con cautela—Eres Snow. Y no te creas, Fiona es cursi de closet. Aunque no son tan de su estilo, ni ella puede negar la fuerza que tienen los hechizos en los que usas canciones de los Beatles.

Simon se levantó de repente y miró a su novio con cierta sorpresa. También con un infantil reproche, como lo haría un niño al que le dijeran que Santa no existe. El vampiro sintió que se le encogía el (Posiblemente) muerto corazón. Su novio era tan inocente a veces.

—Pero… Penny me dijo que los hechizos con canciones sólo funcionan bien durante un poco de tiempo y después son inútiles o muy débiles.

Baz no pudo evitarlo más y se rió. Mucho. Se rió aun más cuando el muchacho pecoso lo miró con enfado. Movía la cola a latigazos y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas. Respiro profundo para calmarse y tocó levemente la cintura del chico, cuando este no lo apartó, lo tomó por alli y lo jaló hasta que quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—Perdona, mi amor, pero eres tan lindo. — Le besó la frente—Bunce tiene razón, pero pasa que hay canciones que los Normales vuelven icónicas, y siempre hay alguien que las escucha y canta. Sin importar la ocasión. No expiran. Eso pasa con ellos y por eso sus canciones son hechizos tan fuertes y variados.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase— Dijo Simon— La magia siempre me sorprenderá.

—Lo sé— Baz se sentía enternecido, aun cuando Simon ya no era el mago más poderoso seguía amando la magia, estar rodeado de ella. —Aún hay tanto por descubrir. Es como el universo mismo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Les pareció que duró así una eternidad así cuando habían sido sólo dos canciones. A veces los Beatles (Y más el Sgt Peppers) hacen que tanto magos como normales pierdan la noción del tiempo. Se separaron mientras de fondo sonaba _"Lucy in the sky with diamonds"_ Simon levantó la cabeza y miro al infinito, como si meditara la más importante decisión de su vida. Después sus azules ojos se encontraron con los grises, que lo miraban un poco confundidos.

—Baz… Si tu y yo… Si nosotros… Ya sabes, juntos…

—Usa tus palabras Simon.

—Bien— suspiró— Si tú y yo alguna vez tenemos una hija, ¿Podemos llamarla Lucy? Por favor.

— ¿Sólo por la canción? — La verdad, el comentario lo había tomado desprevenido— Esta bien si es así.

—Un poco, pero es algo más, Baz… siento _algo especial_ por ese nombre. Siempre ha sido así.

—Está bien—Sonrió— pero tendremos dos hijas. Y la otra se llamará Natasha, como mi madre.

—Es un trato entonces— Dijo Simon y añadió en tono travieso— y debemos sellarlo como tal.

Y ambos, unieron sus labios. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez, y también como si fuera a ser la última. Siempre era así. Aún les parecía que estar juntos era algo irreal. Que uno o el otro estaban soñando ya fuera en esta vida o en lo que estaba después de ella

..

Mientras se hacían arrumacos, el tocadiscos cambió al lado B del álbum. El Paul McCartney de 1968 cantaba sus planes para cuando fuera viejo y entonces Simon se dio cuenta de algo que la gente de su edad sabe, pero de lo que no está muy consiente: Algún día sería mayor y feo mientras que Baz, de seguro, seguiría viéndose como ahora. No pudo evitar lo que salió de su boca:

—Basilton— La cosa iba en serio— Dentro de muchos años, Cuando me haga viejo y se me caiga el pelo ¿Aún me necesitarás? ¿Aún me alimentarás cuando tenga sesenta y cuatro años?

—Simon Snow— También él había adoptado su tono más serio y solemne— Ya te he dicho que eres el centro de mi universo, mi sol, algún día te volverás una supernova, y aún entonces yo estaré girando alrededor de ti. Lo haré incluso cuando nos convirtamos en simple polvo de estrellas.

—Además—Agregó el vampiro para hacer más ligeras las cosas—Yo también seré viejo, calvo y gruñón.

Los dos se rieron un poco nerviosos por lo que sea que el futuro les deparaba. Pero de momento se dedicaron a gozar su presente. Se acomodaron bien sobre el sillón y ya no hablaron más. Sólo se pusieron a escuchar la música y se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Tanto se olvidaron del mundo que ambos muchachos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados como si se fuesen a separar para siempre.

Así los encontró el resto de la familia Grimm-Pitch a su regreso, y muy a pesar de sus costumbres, no tuvieron corazón para romper esa escena.

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
